<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal Your Heart by Ayanna_Wild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853157">Steal Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild'>Ayanna_Wild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, I mean do I write anything but angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course stealing from the devil would have put anyone on edge, possibly caused them a small amount of fear of being caught. So you backing away from him in such a panicked state should have been no surprise, only you had no idea who or what he was. You didn't know the man standing before was anything but human. Which got him thinking, why were you so terrified of him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steal Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It'd been a cloudy day in LA, the kind that had the smell of rain in the air without any of the rain itself. In short, it was a rather gloomy day, but the perfect day for you. People subconsciously paid attention less on days like this, to worried about finding shelter on the off chance that the sky would open for a down pour. Unfortunately despite the lower risk to you, it also meant slim pickings with fewer people out and about.</p><p>You'd successfully pick pocketed three people so far, however they had almost nothing on them. At least not enough for a decent meal, and it'd been days since you last ate. Your stomach growled and you glanced around the almost deserted street in search of your next target. You didn’t need much, just enough for some water and a gas station sandwich, just to curb the hunger pains you felt.</p><p>You perked up when you saw a man in a very expensive looking suit staring down at his phone as he walked towards you. It was always easier when they were distracted, made your act much more believable. You kept your head down as you walked towards him, intentionally bumping into him once you were close enough.</p><p>"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry I didn't see you there."</p><p>His apology gave you a flash of guilt, most people cursed you for even going near them. He smiled at you when you told him not to worry, and you tucked his wallet safely into your pocket unnoticed.</p><p>You were three blocks away by the time he noticed his missing item. You were running by the time he reacted. He chased after you for a while, much more persistent than most people. However, you had the lead on him, and quickly lost him in a crowd of people, ducking into the damp alley you called home.</p><p>You took a moment to catch your breath, sitting down on a wooden crate as you pulled the man's wallet from your pocket. You opened it eyes widening at the amount of cash in it. There had to be almost a grand there.</p><p>"Who carries this much around with them..." You mumbled to yourself carefully counting the bills.</p><p>"I know such a small amount really, but I was in a rush."</p><p>You jumped, letting out a startled scream at the voice behind you. You dropped the money and the wallet, as you spun around. The man from before was standing very close to you his expression not at all amused. You backed up quickly, trapping yourself against the wall.</p><p>"You're a clever little thief aren't you?"</p><p>You stammered a little your words failing you.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry... I..."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he stared you down.</p><p>"Don't lie now. If you were truly sorry you wouldn't have done it." He scolded.</p><p>You kept your eyes on him but your hands shook as all the worse case scenarios ran through your mind. The man bent down picking up his money and wallet. He sent you a small glare and you felt your lip quiver just a little. You were stuck in an alley with him, out of sight of anyone else. And even so, no one would help you if they saw, you were a homeless woman, stealing just to eat, scum to anyone else.</p><p>"Please, I'm sorry I took your money, I shouldn't have done that, and I... I didn't know you had that much, but I shouldn't... It was..." Your voice cracked and you pressed yourself further against the wall.</p><p>His glare fell, and he noticed your trembling hands and the nervous quivering of your lip. He blinked slowly as if you being so terrified of him was a shock.</p><p>"My dear... are you scared of me?"</p><p>You looked at him surprised, your eyebrows drawing together in confusion.</p><p>"Of course I am... I stole your money, I haven’t eaten in days, you cornered me in an alley, shouldn't I be?"</p><p>He looked around slowly as if he just realized how this situation must look. You a practically starved woman cornered by a man much taller and bigger than yourself.</p><p>"Ah, yes, well see how this might be rather off-putting for you." He cleared his throat.</p><p>He took a step forward and you flinched back, causing him to pause a moment.</p><p>"I assure you I mean you no harm..." He trailed off, clearly waiting for your name.</p><p>You hesitated a few seconds before giving him it.</p><p>"Y/N..."</p><p>"Y/N, lovely name, my name is Lucifer Morningstar and you needn't fear me darling, I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>You stared at him, searching his face for any signs he was lying, although you found none you still remained on edge.</p><p>"You're not?"</p><p>He seemed stunned at how hollow your voice sounded, how broken, Lucifer frowned.</p><p>"It's been my experience that most humans don't react so fearfully of their own kind without reason... why did you assume I'd harm you?" He asked carefully.</p><p>You looked away from him then, suddenly finding a puddle very interesting.</p><p>"It wouldn't be the first time, people don't like having their money stolen." You muttered.</p><p>Lucifer's frown deepened, and he noticed the bruises on your arms for the first time.</p><p>"Perhaps if more people were decent enough to help you rather than turn you away, you would be so hungry you needed to steal."</p><p>His words shocked you and you looked back at him. Your guilt over stealing from him only grew and you quickly knelt on the ground gathering his belongings.</p><p>"I'm really sorry I stole this."</p><p>You practically shoved the items into his hands and you averted your eyes in shame. Lucifer stared at you silently before he gently took your hand and placed the money in it. You looked back at him confusion clear on your face, he gave you a soft smile. Such a kind, inviting smile it had you feeling more at ease.</p><p>"To be honest this is amount is petty cash to me, and I imagine you need it far more than I do."</p><p>You looked from the money in your hand back to him, shaking your head.</p><p>"I couldn’t, I stole this from you, I don't-"</p><p>"Need to be starving and cold on the street. Not when I can certainly afford to help you." Lucifer cut you off.</p><p>You felt tears well in your eyes and you clutched the money to your chest tightly.</p><p>"Thank you, this is... thank you..."</p><p>Lucifer smiled at you as he tucked his wallet back into his pocket.</p><p>"You deserve a decent meal darling and a warm bed to sleep in, you deserve to be treated like you're human."</p><p>His words made your tears fall and you couldn’t help but hug him. He laughed lightly, giving you a gentle hug back.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! And yes I take requests you can find me on tumblr @Ayanna-Wild or on Wattpad @Ayanna_Wild</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>